Demasiadas primeras veces
by yageni
Summary: Or "Too many first times in one night" So Ulquiorra has gone through a lot of things, since he is living in the Soul Society and it looks that they are expect him a lot more. Shonen ai


Demasiadas primeras veces

Ulquiorra sat down feeling, "Dizzy? "Stunned? "Out of place? He guessed that one of those was the right word to describe how he felt. But he was not sure, after all this was the first time such a thing was happening to him. Too many first times in one day ...

Schiffer took the bottle of chocolate liqueur, and poured himself another glass while his host went to the door to accompany those who were leaving.

What a crap – he thought. But suddenly he mentally scolded himself ... he was Ulquiorra Schifer, he never cursed, he never was moved by anything, but for that it was, that he had that very thought that all was rubbish. It was the first time he participated in that ritual that the humans and shinigami called a birthday party. Until that night he knew nothing of what such celebration implied, for which he had not minded too much, since he was generally warned or informed when it came to be something important. Why did he not know about that? It was the first time something like this was happening to him.

But, as the evening progressed he began to understand what it was all that reunion about.

It was August 31th, a pleasant summer evening, and there were flowering cherry trees, and flowers perfume flowing in the night air.

They had all brought gifts for Renji, and he had none. Apparently, both humans and Shinigami liked celebrating being born in their respective worlds, but he not only had no reason to celebrate, but if he did, he could not remember any date. Last but not least, what he cared about all that? He was not tied to, for sure, not even a little, but since he was constantly surrounded by these beings, he was increasingly more and more concerned about trivial things and saw himself being drawn by human emotions. The worst thing of all was, that despite everything, it had its good moments and he ended up enjoyed by being in those situations.

The chocolate liquor was a good example of that. It had some alcohol for what he could appreciate while drinking it, but it was soft and sweet, and he loved the flavor. Renji was stubborn and a bit rough on the edges but made him laugh and when he was with him generated a warm feeling that filled his heart. That night was no exception, only that the bad stuff of that crappy day seemed to have beaten the good and with his moods on the floor, he thought, very stupidly for what used to be his measured character, that it was a good idea to follow the advice of Matsumoto and drown his sorrows in alcohol.

That was until Abarai returned to the room and he realized that this had been the worst of the ideas. Anyway, this was the first time he took so much alcohol, so until that night he had obtained second-handed information on the impact of it.

Now that he had his own experience he noticed that no one had told him that his hormones were going to be affected, (like in going crazy) nor about the feeling that nothing bad could happen, or that if it came to it wasn't going to matter ... all passing and embarrassing. Therefore, he returned to his previous thought: What a crap.

Renji went back to his side and sat on the couch, flopping noisily.

"Did you have fun Ulquiorra-san? " The tattooed man asked patting his leg with confidence.

Since the defeat of Aizen several of the Espadas had passed from the status of prisoners of war to simple injured, and then to the level of allies, of course, with a very long lapse of time between stage and stage, and in fact it had already served more than year. He still remembered clearly the day they had first seen each other, tied hands and foots with those odd strings that restricted his power, sitting on the floor of the prison cell in the sixth squadron. Each passing day there, he realized that he increasingly liked his jailor more than he should under those circumstances. Being out, they had become friends. He thought he was a very fortunate one for not to have been executed, more than that, he was so lucky to be born in the same time-space as Abarai, and he considered himself happy only for that.

Renji also felt more than happy by being the jailer and later on the best friend of who he thought was the most interesting espada and furthermore why not? the most beautiful one too.

To avoid being seeing with his flushed cheeks like a schoolgirl Ulquiorra turned away. He hated himself for reacting like that in front of the sixth squad lieutenant, but it was because of alcohol right?

"Yes, I only regret not having known about this practice before" he muttered looking at the contents of his small cup. How he had spent a full year without knowing about something so important? He had to review his notes and papers on those two worlds information.

"Are you still going with that? " the redhead complained " I told you there is no need to give me a gift"

That would have been just fine if I could have choose, the fourth espada thought, still flushed and annoyed, still not looking into his friend's eyes.

"But if you keep insisting there is something that it occurs to me that you could do to be at ease"

He turned to see him, intrigued by the idea.

Dark red eyes got crossed with his, green. Curiosity was painted on them.

" What is it Abarai?"

"I told you not to call me like that anymore " he grumbled and put a hand on his face, covering his eyes "But, do you want to hear my idea?" Wicked he asked, uncovering only one eye, playing with him.

The hollow growled.

"Enough Renji" he demanded calmly "tell me or I will leave"

"All right, all right" he gave in, uncovering his face completely.

For a few seconds it was an awkward silence.

"A kiss"

Schifer looked surprised, that was the last thing he ever would have thought of.

"If you find it so unpleasant, just forget it" the lieutenant stood up ready to go to his room.

"Wait," he grabbed his wrist "you gave me no time to respond" their eyes met, exchanged roles "But if I kiss you I do not know if I can stop myself"

Faced with such a response Renji could not help but smile, one of those smiles that included his wolfish fangs.

"I could never ask such a thing" he denied with his head, deadly serious "A kiss is too much already"

"You could not ask me to stop? " Ulquiorra wasn't sure to be correctly following the redhead thoughts.

"Nop" getting back to sit beside him, invading his personal space, his lips very close to the espadas, "because I just don't want you to do so"

Green eyes widened in surprise, but soon they got closed and there was nothing more to say.


End file.
